The Brother's House
by Dragon of Despaire
Summary: Ryoma was running a fever and was skipping school because of it, but an accident at home leaves the regulars in a mansion with a depressed and very sensitive kitten...please R&R light flames no unnecessary mean comments
1. Running Fever

**First POT I can handle flames nut nothing to bad...Plase read the bottom note cuz I gotta ask ya'l a favor...I hope you like...I have a 3 reveiw rules so if u want more please R and R**

He was running faster then he ever has before in his life. Faster then the times the regulars would race to avoid Inui's 'health' drinks. His bare feet ached and had small stones and glass burrowing their way into his soft flesh, threatening to stop and to force him to the ground. He Didn't dare slow for his destination was only a few more steps away.

Momo had just finished telling the regulars about Ryoma's really bad fever and that the brat would be back the next day, when Oishi gave out a yell of the all to familiar name. "Echizen!" He called running to the boy who was slowing down greatly. Oishi caught him just as he collapsed and the other regulars skidded to a hold behind them.

"Echizen/Ochibi/Gaki!" The regulars all called.

Oishi wasted no time getting into mother hen mode the minute he came in contact with Ryoma's shirtless chest. He removed his coat and wrapped it securely around the shivering boy. Echizen's usually sharp bright golden eyes were dull and glazed with fever. "Ryoma!" Oishi yelled ignoring all formalities. "Why would you run here half naked with a fever!"His eyes trailed down to the bleeding feet.

There was a heavy coughing fit from the said Freshman prodigy. "Oyaji...Kaa-san...Nanako...even Karupin!" He broke into sobs coughing and crying trying hard to catch his breath. Oishi recognized this as a panic attack and he had read somewhere that lifting up the one in question's arms over their head they can breath. Oishi proceeded to do this to their little freshman.

Once he was breathing Oishi brought him into a hug rubbing his back soothingly a shushing him like an infant. The breathing calmed and Ryoma's erratic breathing relaxed into a steady beat matching Oish's forced calm heart beat.

"Call an ambulance his fever is beyond anything in a drug store at this point"

**Tell me what you think OT5 and lots of seigaku parings or no pairing all friendly...no other options so pleas pick y next update will be in 2 weeks at the latest...sorry that sounds like a long time but I got school and grades and all that shit being rammed up my ass so R and R...please tell e which to pick cuz IDK**


	2. The Gandparents

**I was gonna update last night but I spent all day making cake balls and destroyin my kitchen which led me to banment of my cooking sanctualry for a month so instead I partied at mis amigas' house cuz I was down after dropping the trey with all of my hard work on them...It started out as jamming to music at 10 then we started to tango and then I taught her to waltz and she refused to let me teach her how to samba...BUt ya know what they say YOLO...Enjoy the chappy**

****Two days ago Ryoma was admitted to the hospital with a 106 degree fever and was put into intensive care overnight...last night he broke the fever and was to be released this afternoon. Everyone is happy, NOT. Ryoma was still hells bent on going home and making sure it was not just his fever that caused his to see whatever it was and the fact his mother and Nanko have not even visited rose his suspicion and fear.

"Yo, Ryoma!" Momoshiro yelled walking into the room the regulars close behind.

"Fssshhhhh...Oi peach head your disturbing the other patients" Kiado spoke a little louder then Momo had.

"You wanna fight Viper!"

"Both of you stop!" Oishi yelled causing Kikumaru to jump behind Fuji.

"Nya, Oishi is so scary" Eiji said clinging to Fuji.

Ryoma giggled lightly, taking full note that laughing would cause him to start coughing.

"Seimpai-tachi are weird." Ryoma said causing all eves to land on him.

"Ochibi~" Kickumaru ran to the boys side and gathered him in a long brotherly hug that left said boy gasping and caughing by the time Oissh pried the cat like boy away.

At that moment two elderly people walked in and smiled sadly at the boy who looked like a child on Christmas at the sight of the two.

"Obaa-chan! Popop!" He scrambled out of the bed to give them hugs.

The regulars looked in awe as Ryoma began to ramble on about ho much he missed them and how he never gets to see them.

The woman laughed lightly with a sad twinge to it. "Ryoma we have to talk to you, it is highly important that you understand we are not lying and you have to give us an honest answer. Your parents and Nanako-chan were found murdered at your house" she said willing tears away as the room fell silent and sad.

The man stepped up "We need you to pick who you will live with,you can come with me back to the states or go with your grandmother to England."

The room was silent and everyone stood bracing themselves for Ryoma's answer or tears.

"I-is karupin" His voice was barley a whisper.

"I'm sorry honey" the woman stepped forward to hug her grandson. But instead just barley caught him as he passed out.

The man picked him up bridal style and lay him on the bed.

There was a sad silence when Kickumaru and Momo broke into simultaneous sobs. "Pl-please let Ochibi stay!" Kickumaru exclaimed running to said boy.

Oishi and Taka let a few tears slide and asked to let him stay as well. Even Fuji let a tear slip.

Kaidoh kept his head down and let a single tear fall while Inui moved in to comfort the kid. Tezuka even dropped his poker face and let sorrow tint his eyes.

"I think we can arrange something" the woman said.

With that the two left only for the man to stop and turn at the door. "Please look after him when he wakes up. Especially if we are not here"

**So how did I do? I feel so bad taking away Ryoma's beloved cat...sad face...I'm leaning in on a friendship thing cuz I'm havin' issues thinking of OT5 ideas...R&R please! Leaving option open till Saturday...**


	3. Truth and Tears

**Sorry my chapters are short...hope ya'll enjoy...I'm working on another chapter now I think I can update in an hour or so...SO, enjoy! **

It had been about an hour since Ryoma passed out, and Inui promised he should be awake in exactly 1 hour 3 minutes and 19 seconds...True to his word Ryoma woke up at that exact time. Everyone prepared themselves for a world of waterworks and the cold shoulder. But, no matter how prepared they were for his tears the second Ryoma started crying every regular felt like some one had just ripped out their hearts stabbed it with scissors repeatedly then forced it back into place through their throat. Everyone was expecting him to not want anyone near him, to see him at his weakest. So, when Fuji gave him a hug they were amazed to see him latch onto him like a lifeline.

Fuji almost began to cry him self when he hear a faint mummer from the crying boy saying "they can't be dead...please don't be dead...I thought it was just a nightmare anything to comfort himself.

"Ryo, I know you miss them and I know you really loved them but they are gone. I'm so sorry."

There was a knock at the door and Ryoma's grandparents entered. "Come on sweetie lets get you out of here." She picked him up bridal style. and his sobs turned to soft cries to whimpers and finally her gentle heartbeat lulled him to sleep. "Come on all of you". She said walking out the door.

They walked to the front counter were Ryoma's Grandfather stopped and check him out. His Grandmother continued out the door and out to a...Bus?

"Hop on boys!"

"uhm Mrs. Echizen?"

"My last name is not Echizen so please call me Tracy." Ryoma's Grandmother said. "The old man is John"

"Yes...Tracy, uhm why is there a bus?" Oishi asked.

"Ya'll are going to be living together, full permission of your parents and all, if you want Ryoma to stay you stay with Ryoma." Tracy answered. "Your parents are going to meet us there with your stuff. So hop on."

With a few confused and curious glances they loaded onto the bus everyone grabbing their own seat except Tracy who had Ryoma cuddled up on her lap. A few minutes later John came and sat in the drivers seat putting on his seat belt and closing the door. and within a matter of seconds the bus was moving. They drove past the school and went about five blocks before tuning down a road. They stopped for a second in front of one hell of a property when suddenly the sleek black fence opened revealing a dirt path lined with oak trees on both sides. Every 5 oak trees there was and apple tree. as they got closer to the house there were only apple trees and then they saw it.

* * *

"HOLY SHIT!" half the regulars yelled seeing a mansion, no not a mansion a castle ivy growing up the stone walls, everything.

Even Atobe wouldn't be able to brag about his Many mansions in the presence of something like this. What was even more amazing was the large staff clad in black suits, chef hats, and maid uniforms standing ready to greet them.

There was suddenly a soft childish yawn from Tracy's direction. "Oba-san?" Ryoma said sleepily, while rubbing his eyes cutely.

"Yes honey?"

"Were are we?" He yawned again.

She chuckled softly before responding. "In my kingdom my sweet".

**OK BTW I decided to make a sequel eventually with an alternate ending of OT5 cuz I got half and half on friendship or OT5 so this one is friendship then I will eventually make another with OT5 instead...R&R...Light flames if any...and tell me what I did wrong...**


	4. Of Laughs and a Staff

"In my kingdom my sweet."

Ryoma suddenly bolted up and ran out the just opening bus doors an into the awaiting arms of the staff.

Tracy giggled lightly, while the others unloaded the bus, gazing in awe at the castle.

"HI!" Ryoma said giggling.

Two of the younger looking maids ran over and started tickling him. "Hello Ryoma!" The rest of the staff echoed happily.

"Su-Suzan, Aimy!" Ryoma giggles and gasped. "St-stop ih- hahahahahahaahahahahahaahaah aha" he gave up struggling and instead fell to the ground still being tickled.

The regulars pushed off the bus trying to see if THE Ryoma Echizen was seriously ticklish.

Everyone had joined in on his laughing. Ryoma's laughter was totally contagious, until that is, he started to cough. The tickling and laughter immidiatly stopped and waited for his coughing to cease. Several moments passed and the coughing calmed leaving a gasping Ryoma, the two maids rubbed his back soothingly. The one with purple undertones gently leaned the still heavily breathing boy against herself. The sound of her heart lulled him to sleep eventually and the butler most likely gathered the dead weight into his arms and walked into the house.

The staff's worried glances melted back into their soft smiles, though they seemed more forced now.

"Hello! My name is Suzan!" The girl with purple tinted hair giggled.

"Hello! My name is Aimy!" The other tickle assailant with orange undertones giggled happily.

The Butler came back out, a stoic smile gracing his lips. "I'm Claudious" he said in a deep monotone voice. "this is the rest of the staff, our maids, Naila, Azura, Sakura, Hineko, Jezabella, Sherri, and Tanya. Our chefs, Johnathan, Roland, and Kelsey. Kaidrien our grounds keeper and his assistant Crowell." Claudious said pointing to each person as they were called. "Please follow me to your rooms."

"With that said the regulars filed through the over sized oak double doors. They stared in awe at the ornate inner decor that would put top artists to shame.

"Saa, who painted these?" Fuji asked noticing the strange unfamiliar signature.

"Why that would be Master-" Claudious was suddenly cut off by an ear piercing screech.

**Sorry for not updating soon I had my laptop taken away and this week I'm going away. Well I will try to update by next Monday No promises sorry about the cliffy.**


	5. Into the Room

"Why that would be Master-" Claudious was suddenly cut off by an ear piercing screech.

The regulars and the butler ran in the direction of the scream. Claudious amazed the regulars of his speed and stamina for someone that looked to be about 70 years old. THey came to an oak door and piled inside while Claudious ran to the king sized bed and began peeling back layers of blankets.

He stopped at one in particular. This large comforter was being pinned down by a small hand. Claudious released an exasperated sigh and said in a stern parenting voice "Release this blanked Master Ryoma or your drawing room privileges will be revoked for a month."

The grip lessened on the blanket and Claudious tore the blanked from the lingering hand to reveal a...


	6. 2 Secrets

**Hey guys...I have been getting a lot of reviews about how short my chapters are so I'm aiming to make them each between 500 and 1000 words at least.**

The grip lessened on the blanket and Claudious tore the blanked from the lingering hand to reveal a...

neko...

Ryoma was part cat...He had ears and a tail...and a really big teddy bear.

No one could hold it back everyone burst out in laughter...Tezuka was even 'chuckling' (Tezuka doesn't giggle). Ryoma sat pouting a blush dusting his cheeks.

Every one kept laughing and Ryoma pulled the mountain of blankets up over his head again.

The laughter finally stopped and Ryoma peeked his eyes out.

The regulars apologized with giggles. Then there it was. Kikumaru jumped on the bed and glomped Ryoma.

"Oi! Ochibi is so cute this way! I wonder..." he trailed off and began to scratch behind Ryoma's new ears. Said boy's eyes got wide as he swallowed hard. He did it several more times in attempt to swallow the noise rising in his thought. Finally he surrendered, and the cat sound left his mouth. Ryoma's eyes slid closed as a soft low purr was emitted. He began to nuzzle the hand.

Fuji took a picture, then several of the regulars screamed "KAWAHIIIII!" Sapping the new neko from his content state and into one of tomato blushing embarrassment.

"Oi Claudious!" Momo suddenly said. "You never told us who did all the pictures out there!"

"Nya! You're right! He didn't!"

"Why that would be young Master Ryoma"

"EH!" All the regulars yelled (Except Tezuka he just cocked a brow).

Momo moved forward to bring the freshman into a painful headlock but instead his foot hit something next to the bed sending it crashing to the floor. With inhuman speed Ryoma jumped off the bed and ripped open the protective case to reveal a...violin? But that wasn't the weird part yet what was stranger was when he began to coo at it and call the instrument a girl...then Sakura.

"You play violin?" Fuji asked.

Ryoma turned away and blushed.

"Can you play a piece for me?"

He looked down at the precious instrument in his arms.

"I only ever played for Okaa-san" His voice was barley a whisper. "Well whenever she asked me"

A tear fell onto the shiny tiger wood instrument as it was placed in the case.

"You don't have to play" Fuji said softly Helping zip the case closed, before embracing the teary eyed freshman.

Ryoma sniffled a bit before asking "Claudious?"

"Yes Master Ryoma"

Can I go into the drawing room?"

"Of course Master Ryoma."

"I'll show them to their rooms to while I'm at it." Ryoma pointed to the regulars behind him.

With that he left. The others following close behind.


	7. The Drawing Room

**Hey guys Im really happy ya'll like my story! I got a couple of comments on how people were confused on how Ryoma became a neko I will explain it eventually! R&R Please! Holy crap! BTW! I'm so sorry for the wait i meant to update...I totally thought I posted this already...I'm sooooo very sorry for the wait!  
**

* * *

Ryoma was walking down the hall stopping at every door. And saying who went in what room. Once he was sure everyone was in their room getting settled he ran up the stairs at the end of the hall like a child on Christmas.

He pulled a chain from under his shirt with a skeleton key at the end. He put the key in the lock and unlocked the castle-like door. With one last look behind to make sure no one was there he dashed inside and closed the door.

Once safely inside, Ryoma went to a desk splattered in paint. He sat down and opened several drawers pulling a couple contents from each. Soon the desk was cluttered in paint brushes, oil paints, oil pastels, canvases, and cupsof clean water. The prince of tennis set up an easel and put a canvas on top. Without making a single pencil mark he began to paint. A memory was all he could think of. And the next thing he knew his memory was covering the once blank canvas.

He starred at the painting for several minutes allowing a single tear to fall. He then began to clean up soon the room was back into ship shape...Even though he knew the painting was wet still he carefully grabbed it and walked down the stairs not bothering to lock the room again...He poked his head out of the door frame to make sure no one was there before walking back to his room. Of course with his luck at that exact moment Claudius called for dinner...and all 8 regulars came out of their room just as Ryoma reached to open his door.

"Saa Ryo-chan What's that?" Fuji asked

"N-nothing, just a-a- uhm a picture"

"Wait! It's one of your paintings!?" Momo more stated then questioned.

Ryoma dashed into his room and hid himself and his canvas under the bed.

The regulars came in only seconds later.

"Oi Ochibi! We wanna see your drawing!"

Just then momo reached under the bed and grabbed Ryoma's tail. He pulled, hard.

There was a scream/hiss from the freshman.

"MOMO!" most of the regulars yelled.

There was a soft sob from under the bed.

Every regular turned to burn holes through momo's head with their eyes. But, froze when they herd a soft wisper.

"Karupin"


	8. Of Auras and Eyes

"OH MY GOD! MOMO! YOU GRABBED HIS FRIGGAN TAIL!" Oishi yelled.

Under the bed Ryoma had curled into himself and was hiding. There were soft whimpers and Fuji was being super genital in trying to coax Ryoma first out of his ball then the bed.

It took nearly 20 minutes for Ryoma to come out. And when he did he had tears in his eyes a and a fairly large canvas in his hand.

"Ryo-chan can we see your painting?" Fuji asked.

Ryoma slowly passed the picture over and anyone who could see it gasped at its perfection.

"Wow Echizen this is beautiful...Actually it's kinda scary..." Oishi said.

"Nya! Ochibi! It's so pretty!"

At this point Ryoma sun kissed skin had become more like sun burnt. He was blushing like mad.

"Oi Echize-"

"You guys can call me Ryoma...you are family"

If it was possible the freshman's face grew redder as he looked down and AWWtwiddled his thumbs.

"AWWWWWWW YOU ARE JUST TOO CUTE!"

Ryoma looked about ready to crawl back under the bed so "Momo, despite loving to watch Ryoma squirm, came to his rescue. "Hey guys Claudious said that lunch was ready"

"Fushhhhhhh...fat Momoshiri..."

"Oi You tryin' to start something Viper!"

And the world seems almost normal to Ryoma.

"Master Ryoma Lunch!" Claudious Called...

Every regular ran to the dining room in tow of one Echizen Ryoma who was the only one who knew were to go) They all piled into a room that looked like a 16th century castle dining hall. They all moved to a seat and everyone sat down only to hear a soft shriek of pain. Everyone looked up to see Ryoma standing with tears in his eyes as he rubbed his lower back.

"Ryoma are you OK!" Oishi said in mother Hen mode.

"I-my back..." Ryoma whimpered.

At this point Fuji was there lifting up the hem of Ryoma's shirt to check his lower back. What he saw made both him and Oishi gasp. Right were his tail went into his back. The shin around the fur was red and looked super irritated...

Fuji opened his eyes and a demonic aura surrounded him as he growled out "Momo"


	9. AN

Hello readers!

I just want to tell everyone that I get out of school for winter break this Friday and plan on posting as many chapters as I can for all of my stories as well as possibly post a few Christmas and new year fics...so be prepared for a torrent of chapters for each of my stories...have a happy week and let the break writing begin ASAP...

Sorry for the delay in chapter writing...

~Dragon of Despair


	10. Sry

Hey guys I just wanted to say sorry...I'm suffering from intense migraines because of a medicine that I'm taking so please forgive me for my lack of being able to update...also writers block is evil...So when I'm not practically high on aspirin I'm either doing HW pushing pass writers block of catching some z's...So I'm really sorry and I'm working on a chapter for a lil' bit o' everything...should be a new chap. up y Friday at the latest maybe Saturday...


End file.
